Implantable medical devices are commonplace today for treating cardiac dysfunction. Cardiac pacemakers, for example, are implantable medical devices that replace or supplement a heart's compromised ability to pace itself (i.e., bradycardia) due to chronotropic incompetence or a conduction system defect by delivering electrical pacing pulses to the heart. Pacemakers can deliver pacing pulses asynchronously at a fixed rate or synchronously in a manner that depends upon sensed intrinsic beats. Most pacemakers today are operated in some sort of synchronous mode where the pacing pulses are delivered upon the expiration of escape intervals that are reset by sensed intrinsic depolarizations of the heart. The pacing rate is then determined by the programmed escape intervals of the pacemaker and is referred to as the lower rate limit or LRL in the case of ventricular pacing.
In chronotropically competent patients in need of ventricular pacing, atrial triggered modes where ventricular pacing is controlled by sensed atrial beats are desirable because they allow the pacing to track the physiologically normal atrial rhythm, which then causes cardiac output to be responsive to the metabolic needs of the body. Atrial triggered modes are contraindicated, however, in patients prone to atrial fibrillation or flutter or in whom a reliable atrial sense cannot be obtained. In pacemaker patients who are chronotropically incompetent (e.g., sinus node dysfunction) or in whom atrial triggered modes are contraindicated, the heart rate is dictated solely by the pacing rate of the pacemaker in the absence of faster intrinsic cardiac activity.
Pacing the heart either asynchronously at a fixed rate or synchronously at a rate determined by the LRL setting of the pacemaker, however, does not allow the heart rate to increase with increased metabolic demand. If the heart is paced at a constant rate, severe limitations are imposed upon the patient with respect to lifestyle and activities. It is to overcome these limitations and improve the quality of life of such patients that rate-adaptive pacemakers have been developed. Such pacemakers are rate-controlled in accordance with a measured physiological variable that corresponds to exertion level and is indirectly reflective of the body's metabolic rate. The measured exertion level is mapped to a particular target heart rate by a specified rate-response factor, the inverse of the target rate then being used as the escape interval for atrial or ventricular pacing. Minute ventilation is the amount of air breathed by a subject over a minute or other specified period of time and can be computed as the product of respiratory rate and tidal volume. Minute ventilation is a good indicator of the rate of oxygen consumption and hence is one of the best measurements of a patient's exertion level.
Rate-adaptive pacemakers may use an impedance technique for measuring minute ventilation. The blood and body fluids within the thoracic cavity constitute a volume conductor, and the electrical impedance between any two points in the thoracic cavity is dependent upon the volume of blood and/or air between the two points. The impedance can be measured by impressing a constant current field within the cavity and then measuring the potential difference between the two points. By appropriate placement of voltage sensing electrodes, an impedance signal can be produced that corresponds to the movement of air into and out of the lungs as a subject breathes. Thus, in order to measure minute ventilation, a constant excitation current may be made to flow between two excitation current electrodes located within the thoracic cavity, and the voltage difference between two appropriately located voltage sense electrodes in the cavity is measured. The resulting impedance signal varies in accordance with the subject's ventilation, and the minute ventilation can be derived therefrom. In order to conserve energy and avoid undesirable cardiac stimulation, the excitation current is injected as short current pulses of limited amplitude so that the impedance signal is a discrete time signal. Interference with this impedance signal by environmental noise, however, can compromise the ability of the impedance measurement to accurately reflect the patient's actual ventilation, especially at low excitation current levels. The present application addresses these and other problems.